A Email to Three Wives
by GucciByGucci
Summary: Three Best Friends, Three very different marriages. One total shock when on a shopping trip to the city, one of their husbands has ran off with their 'friend'. The girls looks back the important times within their marriages to work our who has been left.
1. Chapter 1

**

* * *

**

Hi I'm Annie and this is my first story here on FanFiction. It's based upon one of my favourite Blank and White moives the 1949 'A Letter to Three Wives'. Please do leave a review and tell me what you think. I already have the first to chapters complete.

* * *

To begin with all the incidents and character in this story might be vicious and any resemblance to you or me might just be purely a coincidence. The name of the town is not important. It's just one of those towns where there is an easy commute to the city. It has everything a parent could want in a town, not that I'm a parent.

Now in this town there's a community for the Upper class of the towns folk, where the country club set stay when there not at the country club. This is the first Saturday in May so that means a new season but to us women it mines the first Dinner and Dance of the new season. Well in the exclusive part of town live my dearest friends.

There's Lola, we grew up together. She married Jason, a joint friend of ours from High School, straight out of College. The High School sweethearts of our group. While Lola is a successful Producer, Jason is a self-employed composer. Well lets just say at the moment work life is getting in the way of themselves and their two beautiful children. The seven-year itch I would say.

Well there is also Mitchie, seriously that how she likes to be known. Shane met her when he went of to college on the West coast. He was the one that gave me my first sucker punch and my first kiss. Well Mitchie isn't exactly the most well rounded girl and it was quite a shock when the invitation dropped down upon my doorstep. Well anyway, Shane can be quite a selfish creature and lords know that it causes quite a few arguments between the two not that I should know that.

Finally, there is Nathanial and Caitlyn. They are also College Sweetheart, though the sweetness went out of their marriage a long time ago and that's not exactly something I'm privy to the whole country club could tell there was something sour between them as soon as they walked in. Well Nate runs his own very successful Record Company; you might've heard of it Black Disc Records very successful artist like Rodger Ellis and the band Curl. Oh, and Caitlyn runs the family business Gellar departments, yeah their quite successful. I'd say she's quite a stuck up her own arse, I feel quite sorry for Nate really. Her family has it's hands in everything, even own a Castle in their ancestral Scotland and her _'Daddy' is the Ambassador for the United States in France._

_Oh, what's mine name you ask well that isn't important but I will tell you this, these three women are about to get the shock of their lives._

_Toddles_

_xoxo_

_

* * *

_

**Please do leave a review. Thank You**

**_Annie_**


	2. Blackberry,Frappuccino & Surprises to go

**Thank You so much for those who reviewed, faved or make alerts for this. And another for thoses reading this. I start back at school tomorrow (first day where I never have to wear a uniform, strange!) so the chapters may come a little slower than I would like but I will try all the same.**

**Thank You again!!!**

**_Annie_**

* * *

Caitlyn quietly looked at Blackberry as she slurped on her Mocha Frappicino. She skipped across all the emails from her parents and continued until she reached the most recent. Seeing it was just a reminder of the Country Club Dinner and Dance today she quickly locked her phone and placed it back into her handbag. "I wish Lola and Tess would bloody well hurry up." she complained as they sat on the platform waiting. "You know if that trains comes…" Caitlyn speak came to a screaming halt as Lola bounded through the doors of the station. "Thank God. Where's dear old Esther or how I like to call her Tess the Pest." the two other more mature ladies tried to hide their smiles at the last statement before a reply could be given to the question asked the train came… how's the expression, came hurtling down the track.

"Not a clue." Lola straighten herself up before she stood in front of the awaiting doors.

"Well I'm for sure not waiting." Caitlyn said as she boarded the train not caring for the hated on between the four of them. The other two followed quietly unsure where this new territory was taking them. They pushed there way pass the masses that were in there way as they made there way to their allocated seats.

"God I'm glad I'm not them anymore." Mitchie said with a smile

"Don't knock it. It's exciting." Caitlyn smiled as she herself looked outside. Watching the train moved out of the station and the scenery change dramatically. "Man I hate this place."

"Why?" Lola and Mitchie questioned

"Because it's fine four you guys, your mothers. Me, childless. How in Sam-heck did I end up in Suburbia?"

"You fell in Love." Mitchie offered to which Caitlyn just snorted.

"Changing subjects" she began "Where is the Caroline Bingley wannabe?"

"Not a clue. It's not like her to be late for anything."

"Oh well, at least I not have to spend my Saturday listening to that ridiculously tacky voice of her" Caitlyn laughed

"I always thought Nate said she had class." Mitchie spoke as they past through the next station.

"He does. But I wouldn't believe his judgement. He was going to let Chelsea Scotland slip through his grasp, I was the one who told him she'd be a good signing." she said proudly of her achievement.

"But what would make her not show?" Lola question

"I don't know but I'm glad it came along whatever it was." Caitlyn spoke "we have a mutual dislike for each other. And that's putting it nicely just like I was taught."

"You get on slightly."

"Mitch she's never liked me. I was way too streetwise and city for her taste. For god sake I was brought up by nannies on the Upper-East Side." she said before adding "Saying that I'm the exact same creation of her just grew differently and morally." she smirked hinting at the past.

"Cait, it's not as if she ever agreed with my upbringing. Country-girl snags Rich Son of Socialite. No matter how much my parents earned I was never expectable for Shane." Mitchie complained

"At least you didn't have to grow up with the girl. Do you know how annoying it is to grow up next to such a 'perfect specimen of young woman'" Lola joked.

Conversation soon turned to pleasanter things as the train rolled into the station that was to be their stop. "Thank God." Mitchie gasped as they exited the train. "I don't know how you do it."

"Easy." Caitlyn began as she turned to watch the hordes "I rarely take Public Transport." she laughed watching the train passby. Just as the last carriage past by Caitlyn swore she saw a pair of eyes she once knew so well pass her by from within the carriage. "Anyway you're the one that wanted to be ecological."

"Actually that was Tess" Mitchie spoke as she and Lola followed behind the fast pacing Caitlyn who looked like a woman on a mission. "Where are we going?"

"Gellar. I need to pick up my Donna Karen dress for tonight." she smiled at the thought of the dress "and everything else."

"What's the point of coming shopping with us when you've already got what you need." Lola complained as they marched down the street and enter the large grandeur of this exclusive department store.

But just as they collected the bags of clothing there was a series of ringing and buzzing from their respective phones. Grabbing their phones out their handbags they read the emails that reached.

"OH MY GOD" was the unison speak between them.

* * *

**P.S. Don't forget to Review...PLEASE, Pretty Pretty Please.**

**Thank You**

**_Annie_**


	3. Emails are full of disasters!

**Sorry I haven't updated but school is stressful as anything and I've kind of had my Laptop taken off me. I've got it at the moment to research my Ethics homework and my Biology.**

_Dearest Friends Caitlyn, Lola and Michelle,_

_Well now you know that I won't be joining you today or any other day for that matter because I have left our sleepy little town._

_But you know it is going to be so quite hard to leave a town like our town so I found myself quite lucky because I'm able to take away a little reminder of this place and of course you guys._

_For you see I've taken something to dearly special to you, something you might say that is irreplaceable to each and everyone one of you. And what is this keepsake of sorts? You might ask. Well you see ladies I've taken one of your husbands with me._

_Toddles girls,_

_Tess_

_xoxo_

"What kinda sick joke is she playing" Caitlyn said immediately throwing her phone into her handbag as the other remained still. "I don't know what your so worried about as if Jason and Shane would actually leave you."

"There's a thirty-three point three recurring percent chance it could be any of us." Mitchie tried and reasoned through it wasn't making herself feel any better.

"No Mitch there is a fifty percent that it's Nate ok and the other fifty is that this is a total falsehood." Caitlyn seemed so calm about it that the others felt their anxiety worsen. "You know you could just call their mobiles, duh." And at that both Lola and Mitchie dashed to typed in the numbers of their beloved other half's and if the situation haven't been to direr then they might have been able to laugh at themselves.

"Are you going to ring Nate?" Lola asked at the dial tone began to sound in her ear.

"Fine" Caitlyn said defeated, retrieving her phone from her bag to speed dialled the number only to receive the typical answering phone message. Ending the call she looked up to find not the smiling, happy crying and other emotions that she hadn't felt in a long time but instead a pair of solemn faces. "How about we get some food in us ok. Then we go back to the station and catch the next train." Caitlyn reasoned

"Why not just go now?" Mitchie questioned

"Because the next train isn't till three. And if we have lunch I can arrange a car, ok." Caitlyn said leading the way to the Restaurant that the Gellar department store held. "I'll try and phone our car company why don't you guys just go and get a seat."

Lola and Mitchie quickly found a table, they remained in silence as their thoughts consumed them. However as Lola looked across to were Caitlyn stood she was stroke with a thought. "She's just as scared." she said turning to Mitchie

"Doesn't show it." was all Mitchie could manage

"Because she can't. She's not the type to show emotions that could deem her weak."

"I've never been able to work out if they hate each other so much why are they still together."

"They give the pretence that it's just business but I reckon their scare. And she's just as scared as us two if not more." They quietened as they saw Caitlyn make her way towards them and sat down placing her bags on the empty seat.

"I can't get a car, all booked out for some reason or another." she said annoyed, the other girls reckoned it was probably the only time she'd been told no in her entire life.

"You know." Lola said looking at Caitlyn "It could be Jase. We haven't been talking well since that night that you guys came over."

"Oh god your Boss." Caitlyn laughed "Man she was something and her husband."

They were all quiet as they glanced over the menus "Well" said Mitchie setting her menu down "Shane he's been kind of distant of late."

"I don't know what you worried about" Caitlyn said ordering the Waiter over "Your marriages are perfectly happy and amenable. Mine hasn't been for a long, long time." They all order before trying to push the devastating news to the back of their minds.

"Can you remember when you moved in?" Lola asked trying to relive their minds of the thought what could lay in the future. "When we all came round.""I remember me and Nate fuming at each other." she paused "To be honest that argument is still going on, three years later."

"…_so you just pick us up and move then leave me with all this mess." Caitlyn shouted as she followed her husband down the large grand stairs_

"_I've told you. This move, this move it'll be good for us." Nate replied grabbing his keys off the table. Just as he was about to step out the door there was a ringing from the box that sat on the table. Nate walked across and began to talk as Caitlyn just sat on the staircase looking out into nowhere wondering what life would've been if only._

"_Caitlyn" she said sitting down in front of her "this move I promise you it'll be good ok."_

"_You can't just erase the past Nate. It's still apart of us." she said, her voice full of plea._

"_Caitlyn you've got to live of side you comfort zones. You've got to move on" he roared before walking out the door leaving the mess and devastation the move had caused behind him._

_Just as she had begun to arrange the jumble of things that had been deemed necessary for their new life when the doorbell rang jogging to the door she was greeted by three perfectly smiling faces._

"_Hi" said the smallest of the three her face framed with perfectly highlighted blonde hair "we're part of you welcoming squad" she joked as Caitlyn stood back to let them in. "It's so nice to have some fresh blood around here."_

"_Thanks I think. I would offer you something to eat and drink but as you can see we've only just moved in." she said indicating the mess_

"_Well I'm sure it'll be perfect once you've started" she said sweetly "Oh how rude we have introduced are selves to each other. I'm Tess and this is Lolita and Michelle""But I go by Lola." said the darker skined one "Michelle here goes by Mitch,"_

"_I'm Caitlyn" she said forcing a smile but as she was about to explain how busy she was when her husband walk through the door._

"_Caitlyn have you seen Chelsea's new demo." he called bounding through before he stopped "Oh sorry I forgot. I'm Nate." he said putting out his hand_

"_Nate this is Tess, Lola and Mitchie. They came to welcome"_

"_Well isn't that nice" Nate replied trying to persuade her that it wasn't all bad._

"_Oh, I've just have the most brilliant idea. Why don't you guys join the Country Club. With my backing your sure to get in." Tess said excitedly but just as Caitlyn was about to decline the offer Nate pitched in._

"_That's brilliant idea, thank you Tess."_

"_Well I would say the fees for new members are quite expensive but after buy the best house in the community and seeing how exquisite it is I don't think you have to worry. If you don't mind my asking how could you afford this?"_

"_I own a Record Company, Fandomania Records." Nate spoke proudly as Tess 'awed'_

"_And I part own and run the family business and assets." Caitlyn added_

"_And what would that be?" asked Tess her voice full of disdain that didn't seemed to be picked up by Nate but was certainly picked up by the other two women._

"_We own Gellar department store and varies housing building including our Castle in North Ayrshire, Scotland." she smiled as back at the victory she held over her. But what gave her the most glee was Tess's face, her jaw dropping onto the already cluttered ground._

_

* * *

_

**Please, Please do Review. It would make me so, so happy. I don't mind if it's good or bad. Or you could PM me!!!**

**GucciByGucci**

* * *


	4. Revelations

**Sorry its late but school is so, so hectic!!! If you are British and doing you A-Levels I feel your pain. It doesn't help that I've taken a combination of four of the hardest!!! Great!!! I suppose it'll all be worth it when I can spend Uni parting every saturday like my cousins!!!**

* * *

"What I don't believe is that the guys never pick up on it?" Lola replied "They just think we're all friends with her.""She's sweet and innocent. Guys like that, they think that them just being there they are her protectors." Caitlyn replied "I don't think I ever trusted her. She was too nice, too forward when she walked into my house."

They remained in silence as the quickly pushed their food around their. But just as they we all about to take a bite Caitlyn phone began to ring. "Hello?" she answered "Oh yes that would be excellent. Fifteen minutes. Yes that'll be fine. Thank you" ending the call she tried to take the relived look off of her face. "They suddenly got a car. It'll be here in fifteen." she repeated to the group before calling the waiter across and paying. Standing up she turned to the other two "Don't you guys want to get back to your husbands and put your minds rest." she said straightening her American Retro sweater before waiting for the others to hurry themselves up.

They quickly made their way through the expensive departments before they made their way out front.

"Caitlyn?" Mitchie asked as they made their way out front.

"mmmm"

"Today, on the train you said mothers. As in plural. As in more that one." Mitchie whispered as they watched Lola get into the car.

"Your glowing. I've seen that glow enough times to know what it is." Caitlyn said before elegantly getting into the car like an expert.

"Oh" she replied before getting herself in the car. "How do you know?"

Caitlyn sighed and rested her head on the headrest, maybe it would be a good thing to have it out in the open because lord knows it was eating herself up from the inside out. "Because…because" she paused "Because I've been pregnant three times." she spoke ever so quietly turning her head to look at the busy traffic outside. "I had miscarriages the first two time then on my third I was able to carry to seven months but then I went into labour and gave birth to a stillbirth." Caitlyn finally let out the breath she have not known she had been holding. "That's why we moved here. That's why there's so much anguish between me and Nate. That's why we haven't divorced, because we're scared that if we do give up Elizabeth would mean nothing to us."

Lola and Mitchie sat in silence as they began to think of the information they had just had revealed to them. They thought of the times where she had been pushed to be around other people's children. How she had also acted lovingly, how they never guessed blaming the lack of kids from the coldness of the marriage.

"Do you mind me asking" Lola began "but did you seek medical advice?"

"Of course, we're both perfectly fine and there shouldn't be a reason to why I can't carry." she said finalising the discussion.

As the driver drove them in silence they all began to think of their past relationships with their husbands. How they became? And how they got to where they now stand?

* * *

**Rather important notice. I'm kinda disappointed at the response I'm getting from the reviews. One review, seriously guys I know how many are reading this things I have so, so much to do besides this and school that I'm not sure I'll be updating at all for months on end (I do have A-Level tests in January as well as mocks, so it will sure be a happy christmas break for me, not). I have decide to take the drastic measure of not updating until I have five reviews!!!**

**_GucciByGucci_**


	5. Author's Note

Authors Note

I updated early Saturday morning (GMT) here in the UK. I know I haven't updated as regularly as I would like I have a lot on, A-Levels coupled with strict Irish parents is not the Ideal pathway to not having your laptop taken off you along with your iPhone, TV and DVD player. However, it happened and now I have gotten my stuff back I'll be keeping it for a while because my parents can finally see how stressful my life is now.

It would be nice to appreciated, for a prologue and three chapters I've received one review. That isn't doing much for me; I feel that no one really wants to read what I'm putting out. I have the next couple of chapters done but I shall not be placing them up until I have at least five reviews.

I do have a lot on, once I've uploaded this, I have to write an essay on Russia in 1800's, Developmental Psychology and Division of Labour as well as revise what I have learnt so far in Biology and Britain after WW1.

If you do like this story and would like me to continue please, please, please send me a review. TO be honest I do not care if it's good or bad I just need to know that people are reading this and feeling something. I've enabled anonymous reviews if that was causing an trouble!!!

An extremely humbly and sorry

Annie AKA GucciByGucci


	6. Who Said Dinner Parties Were For Adults

**I'm so so sorry it's late but I was ill for weeks and off school! I even had to spend a night in hospital, not great! I had to have tests of a whole load of things but I'm back and catching up with my school work (though I was a total greek and asked for some work to be sent home for me! What?!?! I need 3 A's to go to Queen's University in Belfast.). **

**I'd like to say thank you for those who did review, it did cheer me up!!! Please do keep them coming!**

**Well Better get on with the story ah!!!**Lola

* * *

"Jason." Lola called as she rushed about the house "have you put all the nibbles out?"

"Yes, now will you calm down." Jason said trying to ease her "it's just friends and some business woman and her husband."

"I know I know but Caitlyn promised to be here and her and Nate are late and it's all just getting to me." she spoke in a hurry before rushing off to finding something as that needed to be down. "Rachel, Elliot" she shouted "please don't mess up those clothes"

She continued to busy herself around the house for another fifteen minutes before there was a knocking at the door, running to it the door. "Finally" Lola gasped before ushering in the disgruntled couple.

"Sorry we're late." Caitlyn smiled "Nate needed to make a oh so important phone call." her tone dripping with sarcasm "something that I couldn't know about."

"I have a business" he retorted back.

"Yeah, and you have to work incessantly when we're due somewhere else, and you knew we were. Now where do you wanted me." Caitlyn said finishing the argument, walking to the kitchen she could just make out Nate's whisper of a comment.

"I swear I don't know why I ever married you."

"You're the one that wanted to get married young." she called back determined not to be out done.

"Yeah well now I wish I hadn't." he called back.

"Please can you not have a domestic while Mrs Wimple-Roa is here. I'll doubt she'll she the funny side of it." Lola asked as they began to work their way around the kitchen insuring all food was either ready or in the oven.

"Bit of a Tess is she." Caitlyn said as they both laughed

"Well a bit like Tess's mum actually." Lola added. "What's the problem between you and Nate?"

"You mean beyond usual" she replied while tossing the salad "well…you know I haven't seen him this withdrawn since…" she turned and looked at Lola, as if she was searching for something, searching weather it was the right time. "well since before we moved here."

"Any idea why he is doing it?"

"He's getting later and later coming home, spending more time in his office, his music room and he's decide he does not want to use the ultra high-tech fitness centre I build into the house anymore. He's started going to the Country-Club one." she signed taking the bowl across to the table.

"I'm sure he just wants the company." Lola said trying to calm her friend's worries, in truth Caitlyn's personal life was taking her mind off the pressure that was tonight.

"Yeah, well it just doesn't feel right. It's something in my bones." she paused "Hey did Mitchie ring you yesterday?"

"No why?"

"Shane's on another trip. Another trip to look at the assets. It's his four in as many months." Caitlyn said "Though it's probably just business trips, though I suspect he's got something up his sleeve for our Mitch."

The next hour passed quickly as the two discussed ever relevant topics close to their hearts. It seemed when Tess arrived there was nothing to do but sit and wait, though both Caitlyn and Lola knew it was because she was extremely work-shy. "Do you need any help girlies." she said in her sweetest voice

"Nope." Caitlyn and Lola replied brusquely together

"I was only trying to help." Tess replied trying to drip her voice with hurt

"She's being kind girls." Jason and Nate called from the hallway

"Sure and I married Prince Charming." Caitlyn muttered under her breath while washing her hands.

"Nate, everything is done. There is nothing for her to do, what do you want Lola and I to do make a something up? She's not a kid." Caitlyn said forcefully turning round

"He sure knows that." Tess said loud enough for Caitlyn to hear.

Caitlyn just choose to ignore it. Looking at Lola she saw her stress levels rising and a fight between Tess and herself wouldn't help that. So for the first time in her life she quietly walked to where her handbag lay and retrieved her mobile before walking outside to where the kids played.

"Hey Andrew." she said immediately as the phone stop ringing

"It's Brook. Are you ok because you Gellar's do not miss courtesy even when your on the phone."

"Yes…No…for frig sake I don't know" she said quietly as she remember the children playing not to far away.

"What's happened?"

"One Name. Four letters."

"Why do you live there Caitlyn. You away from your family, well me and your brother. Why put yourself through it."

"I don't know. Nate wants this not me. Suburbia has never and will never be me, I grew up on the Upper-East Side ok. I grew up with glamour not Baseball practice, you know. But he wanted so much and I came it the best go my mind and body would allow and it's just gotten me in deeper."

"You know how many times we've had this talk, you get the two of you out of there. I don't think that it's right, you know. I don't think even me and your brother could survive in that place and I'm a whole lot quieter than you, even with out the Gaelic blood messing us up." she joked trying to get her sister-in-law to smile and down at Caitlyn's end it seemed to be working.

"Yeah, that blood does mess you up a hell of a lot." Brook could tell she was smiling and that was enough even if they did mess their wicked laugh. But just as Caitlyn was about to continue when Jason stepped out "Kids time to come in" he called before turning to Caitlyn herself. "Lola's boss has arrived."

"Something tells me your not one to happy about it!" she smiled softly before quickly saying goodbye and placing the phone in her pocket.

"Yeah, well she just so controlling." Jason sighed "Wait till dinner that's when she'll starts." he said before returning back inside with his child. Caitlyn remained in her seat for a few more seconds trying to compose herself. Taking in a deep breathe she pulled back her shoulders and returned inside.

* * *

**Thank You for reading! Please, please, please review!**

**Annie**


End file.
